Kernel Method
Serge Allard, a Canadian participant of the HTLAL forums, has proposed this simple method of language learning. Despite its simplicity, the suggestion to focus on a small kernel of vocabulary has been a subject of heated debates on HTLAL. Strategy and claims The basic idea is that it's possible to start speaking a language (specifically French) with about 300 carefully chosen words. Instead of trying to learn several thousand, one would focus on the small amount but master every word well, including its less common/advanced meanings and usage, as well as all the grammar associated with a word. More controversially, various CEFR-related claims have been made, including passing a C2 exam with a small kernel. While it's true that CEFR doesn't have vocabulary requirements, at the higher levels the need for precision shouldn't be underestimated. The originator has also repeatedly criticized the idea of counting the words you know, as well as the commonly accepted definition of active vocabulary and the reliability of statistical estimates. Sociolinguistic background As a Canadian, the originator has known numerous learners who've been trying to learn one of the official Canadian languages for years, often failing due to their attempts to cover more material very superficially. Many of them focused excessively on learning more vocabulary, while continuing to make mistakes in the basic words and structures. The method allowed them to sound more convincing and handle basic pleasantries well, serving as a solid foundation for future learning. The general consensus is that the strategy works well when most of the relevant factors are present: *a multilingual environment and a "risk" of unnecessary switching to English or another language (in Europe this applies at least to Malta and to practicing Swedish in Finland) *a transparent language (since the solid base will not be enough for comprehension) *a learner who's a false beginner or shaky intermediate, not new to the language Example kernels Spanish Verbs abandonar, acabar, aconsejar, acudir, agradecer, alcanzar, analizar, aprender, aprovechar, avanzar, bajar, beneficiar, buscar, caber, cambiar, celebrar, colocar, combinar, comentar, compartir, comunicar, conocer, contar, contribuir, convivir, crear, creer, dar, decir, dedicarse, dejar, demostrar, desarrollar, destacar, elegir, encantar, encontrar, entrar, escoger, establecer, estar, estudiar, explicar, faltar, formar, ganar, gustar, hablar, hacer, imaginar,impactar, interesar, inventar, invitar, involucrar, ir, jugar, llamar, llegar, llevar, lograr, manejar, mejorar, mencionar, merecer, mirar, necesitar, obtener, ocurrir, organizar, pasar, parecer, pedir, pensar, permitir, poder, poner, preguntar, presenciar, presentar, producir, propiciar, proponer, quedar, querer, recibir, recordar, resultar, responder, saber, sacar, salir, satisfacer, seguir, sentir, ser, servir, sorprender, subir, suceder, superar, tener, tocar, tomar, trabajar, traer, tratarse, valer, ver, vivir Nouns el acierto, el acuerdo, el adulto, el ámbito, el ánimo, el asunto, el beneficio, el cargo, el caso, el compromiso, el contrario, el debate, el desacuerdo, el desafío, el efecto, el elemento, el miedo, el estudio, el factor, el hecho, el hombre, el lugar, el momento, el mundo, la nada, el objetivo, el papel, el pensamiento, el poder, el problema, el punto, el rato, el respecto, el respeto, el resultado, el reto, el sitio, el sentido, el sistema, el tiempo, el trabajo, la acción, la atención, la calidad, la capacitad, la clase, la comunicación, la condición, la consecuencia, la cosa, la cuenta, la cuestión, la edad, la especie, la estrategia, la expectativa, la falta, la función, la gente, la idea, la imagen, la importancia, la información, la ley, la matiza, la manera, la opinión, la organización, la parte, la perspectiva, la postura, la pregunta, la situación, la suerte, la teoría, la transformación, la verdad, la vez, la vida, la vista, los demás, el antes, el después Adjectives absoluto, anterior, aquel/ll/o/a, básico, capaz, cierto, claro, contrario, convencido, cualquier, definitivo, diferente, difícil, dispuesto, distinto, diverso, envuelto, eso / este, fácil, falso, feliz, fundamental, gordo, grande, igual, importante, interesante, interior, listo, malo, mayor, mismo, otro, pendiente, peor, pequeño, poco, posible, práctico, probable, propio, sano, seguro, serio, siguiente, simple, solo, superior,,tercer, todo, total, útil, verdadero Adverbs aun / aún, así, allá, siempre, bien, nunca, jamás, sólo, aquí, allí, más, muy Pronouns algo / alguno, aquello, este, lo/a/e/s, otro, ningún, nos, nosotros, vosotros, mi / me, esto / eso, qué, él / ella, cuándo, uno, yo, usted, le/s, la/s, te /ti Connecting words a, alrededor, así, como, con, cual, cuando, de, desde, el, en, entonces, entre, hasta, incluso, la, lo, no, o, para, por, pues, que, quien ,sin, sino, tal, tan / tanto, tras, y, ya French Verbs acheter, aider, aimer, aller, arriver, atteindre, avoir, boire,changer, commander ,commencer, comprendre, connaître, continuer, coucher, coûter, démontrer, dépendre, devenir, dire, donner, dormir, durer, éclater, écouter, entendre, entraîner, essayer, être, expliquer, faire, falloir, finir, habiter, intéresser, laisser, laver, manger, passer, peser, porter, préférer, prendre, préparer, prier, profiter, raconter, regarder, rester, savoir, tenter, trouver, varier, vivre, voir, vouloir Nouns la baguette, la campagne,la carte,la chambre,la chance,la chanson, la chaussure, la chemise,la cuisine, la discipline, la face, la famille,la fille, la forme, la gare,la maison,la mère,la nouvelle,la passion,la peau,la personne, la qualité, la raison, la réservation, la robe, la salle, la soeur,la télévision,la tête, la ville, la voie, la voiture,l'accident,l'an, l'année, l'argent, l'autobus, l'aventure, le bain, le billet, le bien, le café, le cas,le centre, le chapeau,le charme, le cinéma, le cours, le crédit, le début, le déjeuner, le dimanche, le dîner,le fils, le frère,le fruit, le gramme, le haut, le jeudi, le jour,le jus, le kilo, le lit, le livre, le lundi, le magasin, le mal, le manteau, le mardi, le matin,le menu, le mercredi, le métier, le métro,le nord, le pain, l'examen, le pantalon ,le parent, le père, le petit-déjeuner,le peu,le problème,le professeur, le programme, le progrès, le quartier, le rapport, le rendez-vous, le repas, le restaurant, le sac, le salon, le samedi,le sport, le sud, le supermarché, le tarif, le tort,le tout,le besoin,le train, le travail,le type, le midi, la vacance, la fois,le voyage, le vélo, le visage,le soir, le vendredi, le vêtement, l'eau, l'enfant,l'est, l'étude, l'exemple, l'extérieur, l'intérieur,l'ouest Adjectives absolu,accessible,autre, cent,chaud, cher,cinq, cinquante, clair, dernier,deux, deuxième,dix,douze, efficace,faux,froid, grand, grillé, huit,neuf,onze,particulier, petit,premier, quarante,quatorze, quatre, quatrième, quelque,quinze,récent, seize, sept,six, soixante, ton/ta/tes, treize, trente,trois,troisième,un,vieux, vingt,vrai Adverbs assez, beaucoup, bien, finalement, ici, jamais, là, la-bas,la-haut, longtemps,mal, notamment, toujours, très, vite, vraiment Pronouns auquel, ça,ce,ceci,cela,celui, elle,elles,en,eux,il,ils,je,la, le,lequel,lui,moi,nous,on,quelqu'un,soi,te,toi,tu,vous,y Connecting words à, à côté, alors, après, au revoir, avant, bonjour,chez, combien,com me,d'accord,dans,de, depuis, donc,enfin, ensuite,et, hein,la, là,le,mais, même, ne pas, non,ou,oui,plus, puis,quand,qu'est-ce que,quoi,si,vers,voici,voilà Criticism General applicability Like many methods, it becomes less useful outside the environment for which it was developed. The most obvious example is that in a less transparent (or nearly opaque) language, one doesn't have the luxury of numerous cognates and effortless comprehension, which in the original context were further amplified by regular exposure to the language, as well as classes, meetups and other attempts to learn. Furthermore, the method relies on some fairly specific features like phrasal verbs, whereas in many languages it's not only unproductive, but nearly impossible to implement. Similarly, in many cases it can be easier to learn three simple words than three advanced meanings/uses of a common word. Idiomatic usage is generally easier for those who are at least false beginners. It's also been pointed out that an aversion to grammar, a tendency to obsess over learning more words and a difficulty with idiomatics are taken for granted, whereas many learners aren't like that at all. Finally, the originator has been criticized for ignoring legitimate concerns and failing to show the real advantages and limits of the strategy. Frequently he's assumed that anyone who doesn't find the strategy useful is not interested in speaking the language they're learning. Impressing vs communicating The method assumes the possibility of switching to a stronger language, often English. It focuses on impressing a native speaker rather than communicating effectively, so that it's less effective for situations where the priority is getting your point across. CEFR The big debate is between actually meeting all requirements of C1-C2 versus merely being able to pass an exam. The statement about focusing on 300 words in preparation for a C2 exam appears to imply someone who's already taken classes at A1-B2 and knows a great deal of vocabulary, but lacks confidence with some common words. This hardly describes most HTLALers who aim for C2, especially those who care only about reaching the skill level, rather than attaining a certificate. Furthermore, there's a lot of variation between the different CEFR exams. In some cases the examiner has to do the evaluation as well, in others he/she is a mere interviewer. Some exams require a presentation/debate while others don't. Objectivity also varies, and the standard procedure isn't always followed (for example, when only one examiner is present instead of two). Due to these factors, some exam situations are more likely to expose your gaps than others. Forum threads The following threads have appears on HTLAL discussing this technique: * Defining the speaking threshold kernel * 300-word high proficiency kernel concept * How many words to speak? * How many words do we actually need? * How many words for conversation? * How much time studying vocabulary? * Article: students fall short on vocabulary * Average Joe/Jose takes a level test * Moving from B2 to C2 * Experimenting with French word frequency * Is counting your vocabulary size useless? Category:Techniques